Seven (GC)
Seven (セブン Sebun) is a republic country within the continent of Ishgar, boarded by Fiore, Bosco and Iceberg. More specifically it's located on the Western Regions of Ishgar. Seven's leading government body is the Council of 5, a group made of five politicians whom make decisions as to the advancement and well being of many of Seven's population. Despite this, some towns and villages have their own government body. Seven's military is noted for seven powerful warriors known as the Seven Sentinels, four of which run their own military units with the remaining three being a three-man-army. Seven is currently in a 10 year technological breakthrough after finding a gold mine of an extremely useful material dubbed Sevenium which appears as crystals in all shades. These crystals can be refined and manufactured to achieve a semi-translucent state where they can change forms into multiple objects and states of matter. The scientist and researchers of Seven have gone through medical breakthroughs and more as a result of the discovery of Sevenium. Due to this, Seven has much reliance on this technology now and while most of the country is protected and functions by this technology, there are some villages, towns and citizens whom stick to the more "old fashion" ways. 'Geography' Seven occupies a small peninsula, meaning it's mostly surrounded by water except for the one side. Whilst Seven is mostly plains, as the country grew some of the land was modified to better fit the construction of cities with the most notable being the capital, Mersenne. While it does have some areas more elevated than other's, it's done in a fashion to look civilized. This proved challenging, even with the assistance with magic and such, Mersenne and a few other locations such as the military outpost of Heegner to be probably landscaped to fight their purposes. Seven also has an abundance of man-made water ways and in recent years, construction has become easier and easier with assistance from tools made of Sevenium. There are also some areas which lay untouched by the hands of men, most notably is the Woodall Forest/National Park. 10 years ago during the discovery of Sevenium, numerous mines of this rare and useful material. However the most abundant mine of this material is located within the famous Mount Septua, which is part of the mountain range located in the Southwestern regions of Seven. This mountain range isn't within Seven alone as it also crosses into Fiore's borders as well, despite this, Sevenium isn't shown to be present within any of the mountains within Fiore. Seven also has a few harbors, some of the most notable are within the capital Mersenne. All around, Seven can be seen in many lights, solely depending on which side of the country you're located. 'Structure' Government Seven is a republic and while this means a few cities, towns and villages have their own government system, Seven's overall government structure is a council of five politicians known as the Council of 5. The regulations to be in the council are as followed; you must be a natural born citizen of Seven as well as be over 25 years, however there is a clause that states if 3 of the Council of 5 recommends one that doesn't meet these requirements, they will be a candidate to join. Each member can serve 20 years as a member of the council. The head of the council can only hold said position for two 7 year terms. While the head of the council is mostly like the rest of the group, they do hold special benefits. The head of the council is always the final decision maker, they are usually expected to break any tie in the court if there is a stalemate in votes. If the head of the council sees any problem with the populous decision, they are allowed to overrule if they give sufficient evidence as to why they do so. The Council of 5 meet every two months on a regular bases in Seven's capital, Mersenne. However there are occasions where the council will be called for an immediate meeting such as during a state of emergency. Much like many generations of the council, they aren't regarded for more than their political expertise. Members Military While Seven is mostly known as of the current years for things other than it's military power, they shouldn't be taken lightly on it. Sevenium has served a massive part in improving the power of Seven's army. Utilizing the material like a battery, they have been able to create massive golems reminiscence to giants. These golems can release massive beams of concentrated magic power, destroying entire legions of armies with a single shot. These golems are not only reinforced to handle the recoil that comes with firing such a burst of magic power, but they are also capable of withstanding much fire before being rendered destroyed. Developed and tested by some of Seven's most skilled scientist, they are fully capable of combat on land and can even handle ranged combat to a degree. The golems are usually accompanied by upwards thousands of soldiers. Each military outpost is issued 50 golems which require weekly maintenance as a war could break out any moment. Seven's troops don't require any special training. They do undergo daily training to stay in shape and depending on their unit, they may have to go through certain training routines. Seven also has a powerful Navy, numerous ships with weapons powered by Sevenium. These ships scout and perform perimeter checks around Seven fairly often and are always prepared for combat. These ships are fitted with everything a navy ship would require. Seven has also developed experimental lock-on anti-aircraft weaponry for the ships as the country lacks aircrafts of their own. Not all ships are fitted with this weaponry as it's currently a work in progress, although each fleet is fitted with at least 2 ships equipped with this weaponry. These ships require a fully functioning crew as to keep check of all the war equipment. Seven overall has a powerful military force. Seven Sentinels A reference to the country they serve and the number of members, the Seven Sentinels are a branch of Seven's military. Seven skilled warriors, each with the power to bring down an entire army on their lonesome. Each of the Seven Sentinels come from different backgrounds, some of which aren't even native to Seven itself. While it maybe assumed each of the members can use magic, this is false as some depend on the technology from Sevenium or other forms of combat. Four of the Seven Sentinels have their own military units which they hand-picked each member and are free to do whatever they wish with. The remaining three are apart of their own three-man-army in which they do whatever they please. These three are called in the most dire of situations to dispose of any whom oppose Seven. Lastly, all of the Seven Sentinels must pledge to an oath that they shall never go against the Republic of Seven or harm it or any of it's civilians. They must protect and shield Seven with their lives, and if it comes down to it, always be the last to fall in combat.